User talk:31dot/Archive2011
For older conversations, see the pre-admin archive, the 2009 archive, and the 2010 archive. my article Just wondering why you axed my addition to the Archer page? What i wrote were intended only to apply to his missions on Enterprise, and not to what happened afterwards. camorite 12:11, 8-6-10 (UTC) No external links in articles Does this apply to all MA articles? I believe I have seen external links (especially to wikipedia) within many many articles in MA. I dont know if those just havent been discovered yet - but i just want to be sure on the rule. Thx.– Distantlycharmed 21:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :It applies to in-universe articles, as wikipedia is not a part of the Star Trek universe. I believe it's more acceptable in real world articles, although a seperate section is best so that it is clear that a link is external.--31dot 22:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you your advice and help is very considerate.--Four of Five 23:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC)Four of Five Bob Sabaroff I can't find a way to email you, 31Dot, so I'm leaving this on your userpage. Bob Sabaroff was a dear, dear friend in LA days. One of my dearest and closest. I merely wrote on his page what he told me. Yes, perhaps it was uncited. But not relevant to Star Trek? I'd be very surprised if you knew Bob. :First and foremost, it's not cited. I might have left it if it had been. Even if I 100% believe you, this is an encyclopedia- there needs to be documentation to back up content in articles. This ensures they are not just made up- which I don't think you did, but I'm sure you could understand how someone could think so. We only have your word that it was what you were told- we need something more.--31dot 01:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) 1312.4 My apologies for feeling the need to come to you with this 31dot, but I’ve just spent the last 20 minutes or so undoing 1312.4’s changes to a number of DS9 articles featuring links to the second Defiant, where he had changed them to the page of his creation. Is there a way to prevent this going forward, as it would seem he is determined to force his opinions onto everyone here? Perhaps the page USS Defiant (Sao Paulo) could be deleted, since the consensus that is in the process of being reached has veered away from his suggestion? – Commander Scott 07:48, 23 July, 2010 (BST) :If I looked at it right, those editing actions were before my earlier warning to him(on his talk page). I actually didn't notice those before, so thank you for the reversions. I think he hasn't done anything like that since then. As for the deletion of that page, we can probably do that once the issue is sorted out.--31dot 08:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think you're right come to think of it. Since I also asked him not to do it again on his user page, it looks like I owe him an apology since it's likely he already knows not to do it again following his chat with you. -- Commander Scott 10:17, 23 July, 2010 (BST) Sorry to knock on your door again 31dot, but I feel the need to lodge an official complaint about the way this guy has been sending rude and condescending remarks in my direction. Is there a way for me to do this, as I can no longer tolerate his personal comments? -- Commander Scott 18:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Don't be sorry for contacting me, that's why we're all here. :) Regarding your subject, he just posted that he is no longer interested in responding to any posts on that discussion, so that should be the end of the back-and-forth. Just in case I will remind him of the no personal attacks policy. --31dot 18:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks mate, I'll keep my fingers crossed in the hope that he actually keeps his word. :-) -- Commander Scott 19:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Drex You Asked the following 13:55, August 7, 2010 31dot (Talk | contribs) (3,047 bytes) (Undo revision 1160378 by Gary Mintz (talk)why remove this?) (undo) Perhaps it is just me but there was no image of Drex there unless you clicked on it. So I placed a thumb nail type image there. Perhaps you can advise as to what the best Browser to use that will show images I have tried Firefox, Chrome and IE I still see no image of Drex unless I click on it. :Do not remove any images that won't display. That's a problem with Wikias servers, or something, and not this site or your browser. - 03:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Noted Thank you --Gary Mintz 03:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Changes I would just like to know why you deleted my edit of the intrepid class page? Admiralalexmann 11:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I did not remove your entire edit, only the part about transphasic torpedoes, which are not standard armament of an Intrepid class ship.--31dot 11:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I simply said that with modification they could fire them, and since voyager returned they have been carried by the federation as a last resort. Admiralalexmann 14:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::In regards to the transphasic torpedoes being carried by the Federation as a last resort, information from the novels doesn't apply to the articles here on Memory Alpha, Alex. That kind of information is for Memory Beta. At this point, (given that you’ve questioned me on my page as well) I think that you need to review the policies of this Wiki to ensure that you're fully versed on what information is deemed to be applicable. -- Commander Scott 14:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Nitpicking..? Hi there, I added an anachronism regarding a Citroen 2CV to Voyager's The Killing Game episode under Background, which you removed as nitpicking. I wonder why that is nitpicking whereas in the Background info for The Killing Game, Part II there's a similar entry regarding the US weapons used by the Resistance they stole from the Germans. Isn't this the same thing? Either my addition could've been left on the page or the weapons info can be removed from the other, IMO. Regards, DanteG : if I may - I have to agree. This is not nit-picking. It is interesting information. If we intend to be a comprehensive encyclopedia then why not mention things like they used a 1980 car in a WWII scenario. It's not like he is mentioning the different shades of uniform colors for main actors vs extras, which I happen to have read actually in background info sections. – Distantlycharmed 19:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::To quote the nitpick policy, the following is not allowed: "Comparisons or discrepancies between the Star Trek universe and the real world". Saying that the fact a 1980s car was used in the production is out-of-place is a nitpick, as it was a holodeck simulation, maybe the program took some liberties with the technology used, or maybe the WWII in that reality was different, or whatever. Is in an anachronism in the real world? Yes. Is it in the Star Trek world? We don't know. ::The weapons information should be removed. Maybe they stole weapons that the Germans captured. --31dot 23:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Hi & thanks for explaining. About the weapons, my thoughts exactly, 31dot ;-) I'll make sure to read the policies more carefully next time! - DanteG 23:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok but the policy also states that sometimes nit pick is "difficult to define". What constitutes nit pick seems to be arbitrary sometimes. I also find the nit pick policy in my opinion to be flawed as it is depriving people/readers of interesting trivia for no apparent reason. I understand that adding stuff like "crew member is seen chewing gum" can get too much, but mentioning that they used a car from four decades later is interesting. I also found it interesting to read that Denise Crosby winked the audience goodbye in the background before her departure in the next episode, "Skin of Evil." Anyway I am not arguing or pushing for this particular entry to stay, but i just wanted to make this observation about nit pick as I keep seeing interesting info constantly removed because of that. – Distantlycharmed 00:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Crosby waving goodbye is not a nitpick- it is well cited that she did so deliberately. Anything that can be cited is valid for posting, including nitpicks. It is the uncited ones we are trying to avoid, and even the cited ones need to be worded carefully. I would suggest you review Memory Alpha talk:Nitpick for why the policy is the way it is. As with any policy, it is not written on an Optolythic data rod, so feel free to suggest changes.--31dot 00:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Warp field image Not personal, just a shitty size. Potentially decent image to use on the warp field article, but not at the size it was uploaded as. -- sulfur 12:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Do you know the source? Or did someone just make it up?(in which case, what it is based on?)--31dot 12:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No idea to both. With the name used, it's almost certainly a thumbnail image from a wiki somewhere, possibly Wikipedia. In fact, it's from here. -- sulfur 12:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Deletion discussions What's your call on this? They did sign after all, and so far it's the only vote. - 17:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like it settled itself :) but I think the fact that they put a name does not matter- it's still an anon account. --31dot 19:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC)